


Senza se e senza ma

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, after USO16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Rafa perde all'USO16 e rifiuta ogni giustificazione che gli porgono. Poi Nole gioca, vince, e davanti ai media parla di Rafa e giustifica la sua sconfitta difendendolo. Vediamo come reagisce nel privato!





	

**Author's Note:**

> dopo la sconfitta di Rafa nell’US Open 2016 contro Pouille, Rafa è molto arrabbiato con sé stesso. Tutti quelli che lo giustificano, lui li rimprovera seccato, dicendo che non ci sono se e ma, c’è solo una sconfitta. Poi gioca Nole, vince la sua partita, fa la sua conferenza stampa e gli chiedono di Rafa e lui comincia coi se e coi ma a giustificarlo e a spiegare le attenuanti. E mi sono immaginata il retroscena. Li avrà accettati da Nole? Buona lettura. Baci Akane

SENZA SE E SENZA MA

  
\- No, no. Alla fine della giornata non importano i se ed i ma. Alla fine conta che hai perso, non c'entra come e perché. Quello che resta è il risultato. Punto. Ed io oggi ho perso. Il resto sono scuse. -  
Rafa ripeté parole come queste tutto il tempo, sia nella conferenza successiva alla partita, sia ad ogni membro del proprio staff e familiare.  
Rabbioso e deluso era un eufemismo, tanto che ad un certo punto decisero che era meglio lasciarlo in pace.  
Così Rafa latrò che voleva aspettare prima di andarsene perché era stanco e non aveva voglia di partire e andarsene in giro, che potevano continuare le loro vacanze, ma lui se ne sarebbe stato a dormire in santa pace.  
Persino Xisca lasciò perdere ad un certo punto, consapevole di cosa aspettava, l'unica di loro a saperlo in quanto amica e complice.  
\- Lo vuoi aspettare da solo? -  
Rafa annuì col broncio, aria dura, fronte aggrottata.  
Xisca così lo salutò dicendo che si sarebbero risentiti il giorno dopo quando sarebbe stato pronto. Lui la ringraziò.  
L'unico momento decente era stato quando lo aveva incrociato nel corridoio, quando lui era uscito dopo la propria partita persa, e Nole stava entrando. Troppa gente per qualunque cosa e la voglia di spaccare tutto era scemata coi suoi occhi dolci e premurosi. Nole aveva solo potuto sorridere, gli aveva stretto la mano, l'aveva attirato velocemente a sé sudato fradicio e gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio   
\- Mi dispiace. Ci vediamo dopo? - e improvvisamente quel ‘dopo’ era diventato tutto, l'unico modo per non morire di rabbia.   
  
Rafa aspettò Nole in camera, rimuginando a lungo sulla partita e su quel quinto set che aveva avuto la possibilità di vincere, che invece aveva perso. Colpevolizzandosi così oltre ogni limite umano.  
Senza se e senza ma.  
Poi le immagini dalla TV della partita di Nole lo calmarono, aiutando a crollare addormentato a stomaco vuoto, furioso ma almeno più rilassato.  
Non dormì bene, ebbe un sonno molto agitato ed inquieto.  
Solo al risveglio la sua testa gli diede tregua.  
Le mani dolci di Nole lo stavano carezzando.  
Rafa lo mise a fuoco e fece il primo sorriso da molte ore a quella parte.  
\- Sei tornato tardi... - mormorò piano. - hai vinto? - Nole sorrise baciandolo.  
\- Ne dubiti? - Disse scherzando. Rafa fece un sorrisino, poi si intristì.  
\- A me non è andata bene, avevo paura che l'aria delle tragedie si espandesse e ti contaminasse! -   
Nole rise e infilò il braccio sotto la sua nuca attirandolo sopra di sé. Rafa si arrampicò volentieri avvolgendo le gambe con le sue, poi lo sentì che gli baciava i capelli spettinati e arruffati.  
\- Ci sono molte attenuanti... - cominciò nel modo più logico a consolarlo, senza sapere che quelle erano proprio le parole che tutti gli avevano già rivolto, a cui lui aveva latrato contro, rifiutandole. - due mesi e mezzo di stop totale, poi sei tornato improvvisamente e ti sei fatto 23 ore in 7 giorni di tennis, da zero a cento in quel modo non è facile. Dovevi tornare piano. Poi ti ritrovi uno slam, minimo tre set e massimo cinque... Non era facile, lui era bravo e preparato e tu non al cento percento. Hai ancora il polso fasciato, migliora ma non è ancora al top. C'erano molte attenuanti. So che non ti consola molto, che comunque una sconfitta è una sconfitta, ma a marzo questo torneo tu l'avresti vinto, prima della tendinite... Sicuramente vincerai dei titoli ora, perché le cose impegnative sono finite... - Nole continuò coi se e coi ma, finché Rafa alzò la testa dalla sua comoda postazione sul petto e lo guardò con due occhi più sereni, i muscoli del corpo rilassati. Ed un sospiro d'accettazione.  
\- Dici? - Nole sorrise e gli carezzò la schiena.  
\- Assolutamente... -   
\- In effetti ieri il polso mi rompeva un po' troppo, anche se resta nella norma riguardo il processo di guarigione... Devo lavorare sui servizi! -   
E fu così che Rafa non solo accettò i se ed i ma, ma si rasserenò ritrovando la forza e la voglia di ricominciare e voltare pagina.   
Nonostante le cose dette da Nole le avessero dette in molti, nessuno di loro era lui.  
Essere la persona che Rafa amava aveva dei vantaggi, ad esempio poteva dirgli tutto quanto che da lui lo accettava. Una parola fastidiosa, da lui si trasformava in un incantesimo.   
In breve parlarono dei difetti e delle cose da rafforzare, poi parlarono del prossimo avversario di Nole e di Pouille e del talento francese che lo aveva battuto.  
Poi si diedero il buongiorno come si doveva e Rafa riuscì ad archiviare anche quella cocente delusione.  
Con Nole riusciva sempre a superare tutto. Anche i se ed i ma.  
  



End file.
